The Sharmoota Job
The Sharmoota Job (also known as The Nice House Heist) is a cut heist that originally appeared in the beta of Grand Theft Auto V. It involved Michael and Trevor robbing the mansion owned by Martin Madrazo. The players had to steal a safe, Madrazo's prized horse and kidnap his wife. The only leftovers are the text entries describing the heist, a very old minimap icon and some mission-specific sound files. Mission Preparation To perform the heist, Michael and Trevor would have to view the house. They gain entry by booking an appointment to view the house, which has recently come onto the market. Michael and Trevor are given a tour of the house under the guise of prospective buyers. Heist Night Stealth Michael and Trevor enter the house during the night using stealth. Patricia Madrazo is disturbed whilst the heist is in progress, so they would have to tie her up. They then remove the safe from the wall, steal the horse and kidnap Patricia. High Impact Michael and Trevor, disguised as mime artists, enter the house during a party and tie up the guests. Madrazo's guards arrive and a shootout begins. Michael and Trevor then remove the safe, steal the horse and take Patricia Madrazo hostage. Clown Day Stealth Michael, Trevor and Franklin, disguised this time as clowns, arrive at the house during a party. They steal the safe using stealth and perform party tricks to gain access to the stables. They steal Madrazo's horse and escape with the horse, safe, and Martin's wife. Videos Trivia * References to this mission were made during Caida Libre. Trevor mentions Madrazo's 'nice house', with Michael explaining that they "weren't casing the joint" and that Madrazo's comfortable lifestyle "doesn't mean they're robbing him". * This mission took place after Did Somebody Say Yoga? according to unused dialogue from Michael. * The Night Stealth approach possibly involved a hacker as lines of dialogue exist possibly for this approach. * "Sharmoota" is Arabic for "slut". * This heist was possibly made very early in the development, as in some unused voice lines Trevor can be heard calling Michael "Albert". ** It is also likely that he merely used that name as a pseudonym as the Rush Casting Call names were never meant to be their real names. ** Trevor used the name T-Rone. * The kidnapping of Patricia Madrazo from this mission was moved to Caida Libre, with Trevor kidnapping Patricia offscreen due to Martin's mistreatment of her, and also due to Martin's refusal to pay Trevor and Michael for killing his cousin Javier. * Players can see that Madrazo's ranch features a full interior by using glitches, one of which is going at full speed by using the Skyfall/Superman cheat, and ramming Madrazo's ranch. If successful they will be glitched into the interior of the house and players can roam inside it, although this requires several tries (tested on console versions). Players can also use the 'Airbreak' mod on the PC version. * Part of the High Impact approach involved a gunfight with a Mexican gang, which was also cut from the game. Navigation Sharmoota Job, The Sharmoota Job, The Sharmoota Job, The Sharmoota Job, The Category:Heists